


Three in a Cavern

by RonaldIris



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sees Thor and Jane going at it in a cavern and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in a Cavern

The cavern had filled with low moans and hushed whispers. Hands ran over bare skin, feeling everything that they could feel and exploring bodies that had not been explored in some time. Jane arched her back softly and panted out as Thor took her, his thick cock buried deep inside and relishing in the warm and wet heat. Thor grunted softly into her ear as he thrust into her, fingers running through his hair and his other hand cupping her breast,teasing at the hard flesh at the tip. Her moans became louder though she tried to stifle them.

Passion burned and built slowly. Thor's thrusts became harder and faster. Bruising kisses and words of sweet nothings filled the air as the pleasure built to its peak. Jane let out a loud cry that she couldn't hold back as she came, her body quivering and trembling in Thor's arms. It took no more than a few thrusts before Thor grunted and let out a groan as his hips stuttered and he spilled his seed deep into Jane's body.

The couple lay there panting now, letting the bliss of the afterglow overtake them. Thor pressed slow and passionate kisses against Jane's skin and let his hands roam all over her. Jane smiled and giggled softly, running her fingers through Thor's hair gently and pushing sweat slicked bangs from his face, leaning up to kiss his lips. Thor smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled from her, taking a moment to lean back and look at the work he had done. Jane was beautiful like this, completely bare in front of him. He shifted now to lay beside her, pulling the blanket they had brought over the both of them. They faced each other and kissed again softly.

"I love you, Thor," Jane whispered, feeling quite tired, her eyes lidded and slowly falling to sleep.

 

"I love you, as well, Jane," Thor answered, running his fingers over her cheek and watching her as she drifted off.  
He stayed awake, quietly watching her as she slept, moving hair out of her face as well. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then lay down again, just quietly watching her. It was when Thor was drifting off when a pale and smooth hand slid over his shoulder and a hot breath came to the back of his throat.

"The world is in peril and you still find the time to wetten your manhood in a tight cunt," came Loki's soft and hissing voice behind him.

Thor stiffened a moment and steeled his jaw. He had to bite back harsh words that came to his mind as a reply, instead opting for something a little more civil.

"Your words are harsh, brother," he muttered.

"As were your thrusts into her," Loki replied, the grin practically visible through his words.

"What is it that you want?" Thor asked, still keeping his eyes on Jane, refusing to look to Loki.

"I do not want anything. I just wish to be the constant thorn in your side as I have always been to you," Loki replied.

Thor made no reply to this and closed his eyes, giving off a sigh. He didn't feel like dealing with Loki at the moment but there was no surprise at all that Loki wasn't going to leave him alone. What did catch Thor's attention though was when the blanket was pulled back and Loki joined them under it. It was then that Thor realized that Loki was as bare as he and Jane were.

"Brother..." Thor's voice was full of warning.

They couldn't do this here. However, it didn't seem that Loki was listening. He hummed softly and pressed his naked form against Thor's back. He had obviously been watching them from his words and from the hardness pressed to Thor's back he had quite enjoyed what he had seen. One of Loki's cold hand slid down Thor's side, fingers splaying along his hip and then moving down along his thigh.

Thor remained still and quiet as Loki did this. It wasn't the first time that Loki had invaded his bed and touched him like this. Thor didn't mind most times and usually he would help him along with what he wanted, but, here and now? No, he couldn't. He was faithful to Jane and there was nothing that Loki could do that would change that. So, Thor stayed stubbornly quiet with his eyes fixed on Jane's sleeping form and ignoring Loki's insistent touches.

Loki huffed a moment and bit down hard on the back of Thor's neck, leaving marks from his teeth as well as a forming bruise that made Thor hiss softly. Thor growled out a warning. He wasn't going to stand for this any longer. And that was the moment when Loki's hand left him as well as his presence. Thor was bewildered a moment and looked back to see that, indeed, Loki had gone. He turned his attention back to Jane and he froze, his eyes wide a moment.

Loki was there, behind Jane now with his hand on her side. A rage filled Thor and he began to move to stop him. Loki, however, put up a hand and Thor found that he could not move any longer. He could only watch. Loki chuckled softly at the anger that bloomed up on Thor's face as his cheeks reddened with rage.

"You will take your hands off of her this instant or you will regret this," Thor warned.

The grin across Loki's face only served to grow at the warning words. As a test he slid his long fingers over Jane's stomach, rubbing around softly and slowly, feeling the soft flesh beneath his fingers. Jane in response shifted in her sleep to lay more on her back but she did not awaken. This movement had now exposed her breasts fully to the air. Thor growled a bit at this and tried to fight against whatever magic was holding him back, but to no avail.

The pale fingers on Jane's stomach moved up then, slowly tracing along her curves before stopping in the valley of her breasts. Loki used his index finger to move over her left breast, circling around the nipple slowly and then softly pinching the nub between his fingers, squeezing and twisting softly. Jane made a soft sound in her sleep and shifted again, her back arching softly, her breasts pressing more into Loki's touch.

Loki let his eyes travel over her body before his gaze moved to Thor. Thor looked to be quite furious, however, Loki took note that he wasn't exactly able to control whatever other feelings he was having, his lower body having taken quite the interest in what was happening.

"So, brother, you take interest in others touching your wenches? I don't blame you, though, she is rather marvelous to behold. For a woman of Midgard," he said.

Thor still did not reply, rage, and now shame, burning on his face and in his eyes. Loki moved his hand now to Jane's other breast to give it the same treatment as its counterpart, earning the same reward with Jane pressing into the touch and moaning softly in her sleep. She did seem close to waking however so Loki gave a quick spell to keep her asleep. She need not wake up when things were just getting fun.

Once he was sure she wouldn't wake, Loki moved his hand from her breast and instead replaced it with his lips, taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling on it softly, earning more sleep moaned sounds from Jane. His hand now moved down while his lips were busy and traced along her hips. They were soft and a bit wide, perfect for holding children. Perhaps one day she would bear Thor a child. Loki had to admit to himself that there may or may not have been a small spark of envy in that thought. He didn't dwell on it, however.

Soon, Loki's fingers were pressing to Jane's sex, feeling the wet heat there as the folds were slick in her own juices as well as Thor's seed. He pressed a finger inside of her, earning another moan and her legs pressed together to tighten the hold. Loki pulled his lips from her nipple with a soft pop to let his gaze wander down as he thrust the finger deep inside of her, pulling it out to look at the juice and seed on it now.

Loki's gaze turned right to Thor's eyes and he grinned slowly as he brought the finger to his lips, his tongue peeking out to lap up the mess. Thor felt himself swallow heavily, his cock swelling and throbbing at the memories of what else that tongue was capable of. Loki made a soft moaning sound as he tasted the mixture and then chuckled a little bit.

"I admit, you both taste rather good put together like this. I believe I may want a bit more," he said.

Thor knew exactly what he meant by that and he bit his lip. Rage was no longer in his mind. It had faded into a strange sense of lust and longing, but, the magic still hadn't released him so he could do nothing about it. Loki moved now and shifted away from Jane to press her fully on her back and to remove the blanket from her body for complete access. She offered little resistance, though she did shiver as a cool wind touched her bare skin.

Loki slowly pressed her legs open and slide down between them, Jane's legs resting along his shoulders. He wasted no time in kissing and sucking softly along her sex, his tongue flicking out to catch her juice as well as droplets of Thor's seed. Jane nearly squealed in sleep, his legs pressing to Loki's head, bringing him in deeper rather than pushing him out. Loki took advantage of this and plunged his tongue into her folds, the full taste blossoming along his tongue as he lapped up what he could.

Thor groaned a bit as he listened to the slow slick sound that was coming from between Jane's legs. He knew that he should be absolutely furious at Loki's actions but he was much too turned on to really do anything about that. His cock throbbed and ached to be paid attention too and it remembered how wonderful it felt inside of Jane. The wet walls slick in juice and constricting around his thickness, milking him for all he was worth. He longed for that feeling again.

Loki continued his tongue movements for a little longer, lapping up everything and sucking softly on the lips as well as swirling his tongue around her clitoris. He pulled back eventually, licking his lips of all that remained. His green eyes shifted to look at Thor and he grinned softly.

"You should see yourself, Thor. So shamelessly aroused by someone else touching your mate. You should be ashamed of yourself," he said and laughed.

Thor averted his eyes then, looking away, his cheeks burning with the shame of it all. Loki moved now, kneeling down and then pulling Jane into his arms and onto his lap. Thor turned his gaze now to them to see what was going on, feeling another surge of arousal at the sight. Jane was on Loki's lap, limp against his chest with Loki's arm around her waist the only thing holding her up. Her thighs were pressed together and between them was Loki's cock, protruding from those creamy thighs.

There was no time wasted as Loki used his free hand to hold Jane in place as he began to thrust his hips, using Jane's thighs to create friction along his cock. Loki groaned softly at the feel, taking great pleasure in this act as well as the bewildered and aroused look on Thor's face. Jane's thighs were soon wet in the precome that Loki produced and a lovely slick sound soon began as Loki continued ot thrust between her thighs, his hand now moving up to play with her breasts as he did so.

The process didn't take long and soon Jane's thighs were wet with Loki's seed as he released himself on her. Jane was placed back in her spot and Loki grinned to Thor, his own cheeks flushed softly in arousal and body shivering in post orgasmic bliss.

"I certainly see why you like to keep her around," he said.

Thor's face turned to that of anger again and Loki laughed. He shifted and stood, leaning over to place the blanket back over the both of them.

"I shall leave you to your privacy," he said, waving and then leaving them alone in the cavern.

As soon as he was out of sight, Thor was able to move. He growled a bit and immediately went to Jane, looking her over to make sure that she was alright. Silently he took up a cloth and wiped away Loki's seed from her thighs. He did not want to tell her at all what had happened here and Thor already wanted to forget. Once he was satisfied Jane was clean enough he lay beside her and held her in his arms, ignoring his own arousal and forcing himself to sleep. Everything would go back to normal in the morning and Thor hoped beyond all hope this would be a one time occurrence.


End file.
